Tartarus
by Baxter54132
Summary: Spoiler Alert: Post Mark of Athena, if you aren't there yet, don't read. Percy and Annabeth are separated from the group, but as long as they have each other, everything will be all right. Percabeth


So I just finished Mark of Athena, and my mind was freaking blown!

**SPOILER ALERT: If you haven't read or finished the Mark of Athena, turn back now, you have been warned: SPOILER ALERT**

When Annabeth and Percy dropped down into tartarus, I nearly died, like legit, nearly had a heart attack and died. Anyway… I was like, now I need to write some cutesy percabeth about it, before everyone else does! (hehe…)

So yea… this is just my take of the next little bit, plus some fluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of his friends (or enemies) they are owned by Rick Riordan, even if I think he is a troll.

Enjoy!

* * *

As she falls through the endless darkness, Annabeth squeezes her boyfriend's hand as hard as she can, as this is the only reminder that she isn't alone, and someone else is falling only a few inches to her side.

Percy squeezes back in response, and Annabeth feels a light tug on her arm as he brings himself closer to her side. He wraps his free arm around her shoulders as the two teens continue to plummet.

"When we get near the bottom, I'm going to try to summon water to slow us down." Percy's voice is hoarse as he yells over the wind that is rushing to Annabeth's ears, and she squints at where her boyfriend should be.

She shakes her head even though the action is meaningless, "We are going too fast,"

"I have to try!"

The two fall silent, and Annabeth tries to enjoy their last few moments together.

_At least we are together_ Annabeth thinks as Percy hugs her even closer, nuzzling his nose into her neck.

"I love you," Percy murmurs, which Annabeth barely hears over the roar of the wind. Annabeth can't help but smile at how sweet Percy is being, even when their future looks hopeless.

"Percy, I lo…" Annabeth's voice dies in here throat as their descent comes to a slow and steady halt.

Annabeth squeezes her eyes shut, but after a moment, realizes she isn't in any pain, no horrible collision with the ground. As she cracks her eyes back open, the pair are suddenly dropped the remaining foot of space, and land on the hard ground with an oomph.

Percy immediately jumps up, unwrapping his arm from around Annabeth so he can draw riptide, the magic sword has somehow returned to his pocket during the fall. The pen springs out, dimly lighting the area.

Annabeth takes a moment so survey her surroundings. Emptiness greets her in every direction, and the darkness seems to go on forever once riptide's light fades. The ground is covered in gray sand, and as Annabeth pushes her good foot around in it, she notices a soft glow coming from beneath it.

Her trusty dagger has come back to her, Annabeth feels relief wash through her as she bends down to retrieve her favorite weapon.

As she wraps her hand around the hilt, pain suddenly shoots up her still broken ankle.

Annabeth can't hold back a wince, and Percy looks over with concern, suddenly remembering what she went through less than 10 minutes before they fell. With one swift motion, Percy cuts away any left over spider webs clinging to Annabeth, and kneels down. "Let me take a look at that leg." His voice is soothing, and Annabeth is too tired to complain, so she plops down, causing another wave of pain to shoot up her leg.

Percy stabs riptide into the ground to spread the light, then leans over Annabeth's ankle, going "hmmm" while giving it the once over. "Well… its broken."

Annabeth sighs at her boyfriend's comment, but smiles anyway. "Of course it is broken Seaweed Brain."

Percy crosses his arms and makes a thoughtful expression. "What do you suppose we do about it wise girl?" Percy smiles warmly at Annabeth, making light of a serious situation.

Annabeth slides her backpack off her back and pulls out a zip lock containing some ambrosia. "How about I take some of this, and we start making our way to the doors of death?"

Annabeth pulls out a small square of ambrosia and starts nibbling on it as Percy watches, trying to keep the worry off of his face. Eventually he nods, helping Annabeth to her feet after she finishes her ambrosia. "You can use me as a crutch," he comments, sliding Annabeth's arm over his shoulder.

Annabeth agrees, and the two start their slow journey, to who knows where…

Annabeth pulls out a ball of extra string, and they start spooling it out behind them.

"So… forward?" Percy suggests with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Annabeth holds back a giggle as she nods, giggles are very un-Annabeth.

The two move forward, then left, then right, then some more forward. Eventually, the spot a building on the horizon. This building is around six stories tall, and seems to go on forever to the left and the right.

As they get nearer to the building, Annabeth realizes that it isn't a building at all, but actually a wall. This wall has a huge gate in the center, which appears to be around the size of a small skyscraper, reigning over the normal wall height.

Percy stops in his tracks as they near the wall, and Annabeth is puzzled as she senses him hesitate.

"Is that the door we are looking for?" Percy's voice sounds hopeful, but nervous at the same time.

Annabeth shakes her head. "That is the entrance into tartarus, and if I'm correct, the doors of death are somewhere inside.

"Good thing we are together then."

"You always know the right thing to say, even if you are a seaweed brain." Annabeth leans in and kisses Percy, pouring all of her fear and worries into this moment. From here on out, she needs to be brave.

Percy returns the kiss equally, and pulls away after a moment. He flashes his famous lopsided grin, and the two continue on to what could be their last journey, but at least they are doing it together.

* * *

So yea, do I think it will happen like that in Rick Riordan's next book?

Well yea! Word for freaking word! (no not really)

Anyway please review, let me know what you think!


End file.
